


To The Moon

by WanhedaKane



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanhedaKane/pseuds/WanhedaKane
Summary: Um caso de uma noite no bar, acaba virando o amor da sua vida.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Eu acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça, e tudo estava confuso. Eu estava deitada no meu sofá e a sala estava uma bagunça, eu me levantei e vi que estava nua, olhei para o chão e tinha um moço dormindo no chão com umas almofadas minhas pelo corpo, eu olhei no relógio que fica perto da televisão e me assustei pois eu estava começando a me atrasar, quando eu ia me levantar ele se mexeu, procurei algum lençol o mais rápido e me enrolei.   
"Bom dia." ele fala e olha em minha direção.  
"Bom dia, você deveria ir." me levanto e vou para atrás do sofá.  
"Tudo bem." ele se levanta e as almofadas caem e ele fica nu.  
"Ei! Coloca algo ai" aponto para a área intima dele.  
"Desculpa." ele se abaixa e pega uma almofada e tampa a área "Marcus Kane." ele estende a mão direta.  
"Abigail Griffin." me viro em direção as escadas "você deveria ir agora." começo a subir as escadas.  
"Estou saindo, foi um prazer te conhecer, Abigail."  
"Aham." subo as escadas.  
Subo e tomo um banho, olho no relógio e são 07:45. Me troco rápido e desço, a sala estava organizada e ele não estava mais lá. Peguei minhas chaves e fui em direção ao hospital pois hoje daria início ao meu ano de interno. Cheguei no Kindred Hospital Bardo - First Hill, estacionei o carro em uma vaga em baixo de uma árvore, entrei correndo pois o horário era 07:50, me atrasei 10 minutos. Entrei correndo e me juntei a um grupo de internos. Nossa residente nos mostrou o hospital e logo após começou a ditar regras.  
"Me chamo Becca e eu tenho 5 regras. É melhor decorarem logo. Regra número 1: Não adianta me bajular, eu já odeio vocês nada vai mudar isso.  
Voar, essa é a 2° regra. Regra número 3: se eu estiver dormindo não me acordem, a menos que o seu paciente esteja morrendo. Regra número 4: é melhor o moribundo não está morto quando eu chegar lá, pois além de ter matado alguém vão ter me acordado sem motivo." ela fala e para.  
"a senhora falou 5 regras mas só foram quatro." eu falo.  
"Regra número 5: quando eu andar vocês me seguem." ela fala e sai andando sem explicação. Todos nós nos encaramos e corremos atrás dela.

Abby e os outros internos ajudaram Becca e foram comer, enquanto Abby andava para ir ao refeitório uma voz rouca e conhecida gritou por ela, ela virou para trás para saber quem era e viu o mesmo homem de manhã correndo em direção a ela. Abby acelerou o passo e ele continuou atrás dela.

"calma, eu não mordo." ele falou e se aproximou dela "sou o Marcus, de hoje mais cedo."  
"por que não me disse que trabalhava aqui?" Abby pergunta e começa a andar.  
"porque eu não sabia que você também trabalhava aqui, e nem conversamos direito" ele pega o ritmo de Abby.  
"você trabalha em que aqui no hospital?" Abby olha para ele interessada na resposta.  
O pager de Marcus começou a apitar.  
"desculpa, tenho que ir." ele começa a andar e vira para Abby "depois nos falamos." ele vira e corre.

"tchau." Abby fala baixo e levanta a mão esquerda e abaixa.

Abby foi para o refeitório, e como tudo era novo ela se sentou ao seu grupo de internos, todos almoçaram juntos até Becca bipar eles por conta da paciente de mais cedo, ela estava tendo convulsões e eles deveriam ir para o quarto dela imediatamente. Todos os internos de Becca correram até o quarto 385 e as enfermeiras já estavam anunciando código azul. Becca entrou antes dos internos e já deitou a cama da paciente, Abby começou a fazer uma traqueostomia com a ajuda de Becca, o restante dos internos estavam trocando o soro e Raven estava tirando sangue. Eles fizeram tudo o que podiam, porém perderam a paciente

"horário da morte, 13:06 horas." Becca fala e sai do quarto, os internos vão atrás.

Abby foi descansar na área dos internos e encontrou Marcus no caminho, ela fingiu que estava fazendo anotações em uma ficha e seguiu caminho. Ela chegou na sala de descanso e deitou. 

"Doutora Griffin" uma voz que Abby já conhecia a chamou e ela olhou.  
"Doutor Kane" ela se sentou na cama e olhou para ele.  
"vai fazer algo hoje?" ele entra na sala e para de frente para Abby.  
"isso é uma pergunta pessoal, e..." Marcus corta ela.  
"eu estou falando como Marcus, não como médico."  
"não irei fazer nada, porém não vou." ele a interrompe novamente.  
"te pego as 20:00 horas, até lá." ele sai da sala e Abby se joga na cama, ela sente alguém sentar ao seu lado e quando olha é Raven com um saco de salgadinho nas mãos.  
O primeiro dia deles acabaram, Becca liberou os internos e todos foram para casa. Abby estava entrando no carro quando Marcus a chamou.  
"pois não?" Abby olha para ele.  
"tudo certo para as 20:00 horas?" ele se aproxima dela.  
"não acha muito cedo para termos um encontro?" Abby dá um passo para trás.  
"vai ser tudo profissional, eu te garanto."  
"tá bom então."  
"então você vai?" ele se empolga.  
"sim." Abby fala e se vira para entrar no carro.  
"até já." Marcus sai da frente do carro e levanta a mão direita, Abby liga o carro e vai embora.


	2. Chapter 2

Após estacionar o carro na garagem, Abby entrou em casa para tomar um banho. Tirou os sapatos e colocou-os ao lado da porta, deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa e subiu para tomar banho. Tirou sua roupa e entrou no chuveiro pensando se seria uma boa ideia ter colegas de quarto. Terminou o banho e se enrolou em uma toalha branca de algodão, saiu do banheiro e se jogou na cama só de toalha. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu um alivio ao se deitar na cama que estava bagunçada, ficou uns minutos deitada e logo se levantou para se trocar. Pegou uma camiseta Hering preta de manga comprida e uma calça jeans. Vestiu e foi pegar o sapato, calçou uma sapatilha preta e amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Olhou ao relógio e era 19:50 se sentou no sofá de sua sala e começou a ler, ela leu duas páginas, Abby se levantou para pegar um copo d’água quando ouviu baterem a porta, ela voltou o caminho e atendeu a porta.

"Boa noite, Abigail." Marcus fala ao se virar para a porta. Ele estava com um terno preto e um sapato também preto, cabelo penteado para o lado direito e a barba aparada.  
"Abby, me chama de Abby."  
"boa noite, Abby."  
"boa noite, Kane."  
"vamos?" ele fala e desce um degrau.  
"só um minuto, vou pegar minha bolsa" Abby entra, pega a bolsa que estava na mesa e sai, tranca a porta e vai para o carro de Marcus.  
"vamos no barzinho perto do hospital, espero que não tenha problema." ele a encara e logo liga o carro.  
"o do Joe?"   
"sim" ele engata primeira e sai com o carro.  
"amo aquele lugar, vou desde quando terminei o colegial, sem problema nenhum irmos para lá." ela o encara.  
"ótimo."

Eles seguiram o caminho jogando conversa fora, chegaram no Joe e se sentaram no balcão.

"Abby, vai querer o de sempre?" Joe fala já pegando um copo.  
"não, hoje eu quero um copo de whisky." ela se ajeita no banco.  
"esse cara é o seu na–" Abby o interrompe  
"ei ei ei, não." ela arregala os olhos.  
"brincadeira." Joe solta uma risada "sua bebida." ele coloca o copo de Abby no balcão "e para o senhor uma cerveja?" ele olha para Marcus e fala tentando adivinhar.  
"exatamente." Marcus fala e se apoia ao balcão.  
"aqui está, qualquer coisa me chamem." Joe fala e vai atender outros clientes.

Marcus e Abby ficaram conversando sobre cirurgias, Abby foi pegando umas dicas e até que Marcus foi para cima dela para a beijar. Um estalo alto acontece e todos os que   
estavam em volta olharam para os dois.

"Ei, o que está pensando?" Abby se levanta e chacoalha a mão esquerda que estava ardendo após o tapa que deu em Marcus.  
"Eu pensei que estava tendo um clima entre nós, e, pensei em fazer acontecer" ele fala confuso e passa a mão na bochecha.  
"você disse que ia ser tudo no profissionalismo, eu quero ir embora, agora" ela pega um dinheiro da bolsa e coloca embaixo do copo, sai sem mais e nem menos e supostamente esperaria por Marcus no carro.  
"desculpa a demora, Abby" ele fala e olha ao redor mas não a encontra mais. Ele dá uma andada mas percebe que ela foi embora, ele entra no carro e bate a cabeça no volante se perguntando sobre por que ter tentado beijar Abby. Passou a raiva e ele foi para a casa, estacionou o carro, trancou ele e entrou para o trailer, se jogou no sofá adormeceu lá mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby estava andando sem rumo, se perguntando de o por que ter aceitado o convite do mesmo homem com quem ela tivera relações anteriormente, ela sabia que isso iria acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Ela até que tinha gostado de ele ter tentado a beijar, mas ela não deixou esse sentimento tomar conta, ela estava muito nervosa com o   
acontecimento e por ter dado um tapa no rosto dele. Abby andou tanto que chegou na frente da casa de sua mãe, ela resolveu entrar e conversar um pouco com a mãe.

"Mãe" Abby da um grito ao entrar na casa.  
"quem é?" uma voz ecoa na sala.  
"credo que casa escura" Abby procura um interruptor e acende a luz "sou eu mãe, Abby."  
"Abby?"   
"sim, a pequena Gasparzinho" Abby se aproxima de sua mãe e se senta no sofá cinza.  
"como você está uma mulher linda" Elisabeth passa a mão direita no rosto de Abby "quanto tempo que não te vejo."  
"não faz nem um mês que vim aqui."  
"tem certeza?" Elisabeth abaixa a mão.  
"sim. Como a senhora está?" Abby se ajeita no sofá.  
"eu estou bem ... Quem é você?" Elisabeth pergunta como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse vendo Abby.  
"sou Abby, sua filha. A pequena Gasparzinho que ficava correndo pelo hospital e sumia sempre." Abby fala desapontada.  
"Abby, minha filha, meu Deus como você está uma mulher linda. Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo." Elisabeth coloca a mão novamente no rosto de Abby.  
"mãe, a senhora não se importaria se eu te levasse a um médico, né?" Abby se levanta e pega a bolsa.  
"médico? Pra que?"  
"por favor, vamos." Abby chega perto da mãe e segura na mão dela.  
"tudo bem." Elisabeth fala baixo e elas vão para o médico. Como ela não morava longe do hospital e Abby estava a pé, elas foram andando e Abby o caminho inteiro lembrando a mãe de quem ela era. Elas chegaram ao hospital e já preencheram a ficha, como o dia estava calmo ela foi atendida rapidamente, colocaram elas em uma sala e elas ficaram ou aguardo de um médico.

"boa tarde, Elis" uma voz rouca ecoa na sala, quando elas olham para a porta entra um alto homem negro na sala.  
"The-Thelonious" Elisabeth olha dos pés há cabeça do homem e o abraça. Abby cruza os braços e levanta uma sobrancelha.  
"que bom te ver, o que está acontecendo?" Thelonious se senta.  
"minha mãe está esquecendo de basicamente tudo, inclusive de mim. Impressionante que ela não esqueceu do senhor." Abby fala.  
"podemos fazer uma TC em você, Elis?" ele pergunta e se apoia na mesa  
"sim, mas o que está acontecendo?"   
"iremos descobrir." ele fala e se levanta.  
"obrigada, doutor Jaha" Abby aperta a mão dele e se retira da sala.

Elis foi fazer a tomografia e Abby voltou para o turno, Thelonious chegou perto e entregou os papeis a Abby, pedindo a ela que entregasse ao doutor Kane. Abby fez uma cara de quem não gostou da ideia mas obedeceu.

"Doutor Kane, preciso falar com o senhor." Abby se aproxima de Marcus que estava preenchendo uma ficha.  
"Doutora Griffin, pode falar" ele fecha o fichário e entrega a balconista.  
"minha mãe fez uma TC hoje, e o doutor Jaha pediu para eu te entregar." ela estende os papeis e entra a ele.  
"irei dar uma olhada, e te manterei informada." ele olha e retira as tomografias.   
"obrigada, doutor Kane" ela se vira.  
"afinal, para onde foi após sair do Joe." ela a segura.  
"isso não te interessa, aqui somos médicos, profissionais, não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida." ela se solta "veja o que minha mãe tem, e fale para o chefe." ela se vira e sai andando.

Marcus pegou as tomografias e foi dar uma olhada, terminou de ver e foi até o chefe para lhe entregar o diagnóstico.

"chefe, os resultados da" ele força a vista para ler "Elisabeth Griffin."  
"entre, Marcus" Thelonious fala "sente-se e me fale o que ela tem."  
"licença" Marcus entra e encosta a porta "ela tem Alzheimer, não sei se posso fazer algo por ela." Marcus fala e coloca os resultados na mesa.  
"Marcus, você é o melhor neurocirurgião do mundo, você tem que conseguir cura-la. Se é preciso equipamentos, me fale quais precisas que eu compro, se precisas de mais internos peça de Becca alguns, mas cure ela."  
"sinto muito, mas acho que não conseguirei, ou ela morrerá com o tempo ou morrerá na mesa de cirurgia."  
"mas Marcus, você é o melhor, você consegue, faça algo" Thelonious fala desesperado.  
"licença, chefe preciso falar com o senhor." Abby fala entrando na sala sem notar que havia mais alguém lá.  
"Abby, entre." Thelonious fala e se recupera.  
"eu posso voltar outra hora." ela olha para Marcus e coloca a mão na maçaneta para se retirar da sala.  
"não precisa, estou de saída. Chefe é isso, com licença" Marcus se vira e sai em direção a porta.  
"pensa no que eu te falei, Marcus." Thelonious fala e olha para Abby.

Abby se encosta na parede e dá um sorriso forçado para Marcus, ele se retira e ela anda até a mesa de Thelonious.

"chefe preciso falar com o senhor" ela se senta, encosta as costas na cadeira e cruza o braço.  
"eu falo primeiro" ele fixa o olhar nela "sua mãe é um caso que ..." Abby não permite ele terminar a frase.  
"chefe, não vim aqui para falar sobre minha mãe, não agora."  
"Abby, você vai querer escutar."  
"não chefe, eu tenho uma cirurgia para entrar daqui 5 minutos, preciso ir. Depois falo com o senhor." ela se levanta e vai andando até a porta.  
"Abby, você vai querer ouvir que sua mãe tem Alzheimer" ao ouvir isso Abby paralisa e vira para ele.  
"como assim, minha mãe tem Alzheimer? Thelonious ela não pode ter, ela sempre exercitou a mente, não tem como" ela se desespera a cada palavra que diz.  
"Abby, não são todos os casos que a pessoa tem Alzheimer por não exercitar a mente. Já falei com o doutor Kane e espero que ele faça a cirurgia de sua mãe."  
"doutor Kane, por que justo ele?" ela pensa "chefe, preciso ir para a cirurgia, depois conversamos sobre minha mãe" ela abre a porta e sai sem olhar para trás.

Abby fez uma Craniotomia juntamente com Marcus, ela teve o azar de ele ter a escolhido para ajudar na cirurgia, mas foi bom, ela se sentiu aliviada por poder cortar. Ela se deitou na sala de descanso e acabou pegando no sono até que Raven entra no quarto em um estalo só.

"ABBY, É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ PROCURANDO COLEGAS DE QUARTO?" ela entra gritando.  
"primeiro: não precisa gritar. Segundo: sim sou eu." Abby coça os olhos e se senta na cama.  
"desculpa. Eu estou interessada na vaga."  
"certeza? Não sei se é uma boa ideia" Abby levanta uma sobrancelha.  
"vamos lá Abby, vai ser bom morarmos juntas. Só basta você falar que sim." Raven fez um olhinho de cachorro abandonado que Abby acabou cedendo.  
"pode."  
"obrigada" Raven pula de alegria e abraça Abby "vou avisar Murphy, Octavia e Monty que você permitiu."  
"calma, porque eles?"   
"por que você disse que queria colegas, plural, não colega de quarto, no caso, singular. E eles também quiseram e vamos morar juntos, yey" ela comemora mais uma vez.  
"mas eu não..." Raven a corta.  
"você nada, você está feliz com isso e iremos morar juntos na sua casa. Obrigada, nos mudaremos semana que vem" Raven fala e sai do quarto.

Abby fica se perguntando de o porquê de ter aceitado isso, mas será bom a casa estar cheia. Terá colegas para poder contar suas coisas. Ela cochilou e acordou com Marcus bipando ela. Ela jogou uma água na cara e foi ver, eles estavam precisando de ajuda para uma paciente que havia acabado de chegar, como Abby estaria de plantão foi ajudar. Esqueceu de todos os problemas enquanto fazia a cirurgia, cada cirurgia que ela fazia ela se sentia mais leve. A cirurgia foi concluída com sucesso, Marcus tentou de todas as formas puxar assunto com ela, mas falhou. Abby ajudou em tudo o possível naquele hospital para ficar longe de Marcus, mas parecia que quanto mais ela tentava ficar longe dele mais ela se encontrava e fazia trabalhos com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus estudou o final de semana inteiro para tentar fazer uma cirurgia em Elisabeth e não ser fatal. Como é complicado cirurgia para Alzheimer, Marcus precisou de todos os internos possíveis, exceto Abby. Como era mãe dela seria complicado para Marcus fazer a cirurgia sabendo que a filha de Elisabeth estaria na sala com ele. Ele falou com Becca para manter Abby ocupada na área dos traumas, Becca o fez, pediu para Abby ajudar Josephine com os traumas enquanto Marcus fazia a cirurgia em Elisabeth.  
“Boa tarde, doutora Lightbourne, sou Abby, doutora Griffin e estarei te ajudando hoje.” Abby chega perto de Josephine e fala.  
“Griffin? Você é filha de Elis Griffin?” Josephine levanta os olhos do fichário para Abby.  
“Sou sim.”  
“Um prazer trabalhar contigo, espero que seja boa que nem sua mãe – ela fala com firmeza e fecha o fichário.” começaremos com esse caso, Jonathan, 24 anos, acidente de carro na rodovia no quilometro 310“. Josephine abre a cortina da baia e lá estava o paciente todo ferido e ligado a aparelhos.  
“Ele terá que ir para a cirurgia, existe muitas perfurações pelo corpo, uma está quase atingindo o estomago.” Abby olha o registro do paciente e olha para Josephine.  
“Griffin, vá reservar uma SO agora” Josephine aperta o botão e enfermeiras começam a entrar no quarto e Abby sai correndo para pegar uma SO.  
Abby conseguiu uma e avisou Josephine, elas foram se lavar e entraram para fazer a cirurgia. Na cabeça de Josephine, como Abby era filha de Elisabeth Griffin ela teria “mais poder” do que os outros internos. Josephine permitiu Abby a abrir o paciente. Abby tinha suas mãos firmes, abriu o paciente tranquilamente, como se fosse algo que ela sempre fez. Eles terminaram a cirurgia, deu tudo certo. Josephine pediu a Abby para ajudar a costurar o paciente e Abby o fez, ajudou a costurar e saiu da sala de operação. Ela estava cansada, mais de 6 horas de cirurgia não era para qualquer um. Josephine pediu para Abby examinar uns pacientes e logo após ela poderia ir embora. Abby foi e examinou uma garotinha de 7 anos de idade, a menina tinha cabelos dourados, olhos verdes, uma pele branca e ela era muito animada.  
“Oi, Diyoza, eu sou a doutora Griffin” Abby entra na baia em que a pequena estava e tira o estetoscópio rosa do pescoço e escuta os batimentos da pequena. “Respira normalmente” ela coloca o estetoscópio perto do pulmão e presta atenção na respiração dela. “Está tudo bem” ela coloca o estetoscópio em volta dos ombros e pega um otoscópio e dá uma olhada na orelha da menina e vê que tem uma infecção. “Mãe, ela reclamou muito de dor no ouvido?” Abby guarda o otoscópio no bolso e olha para a mãe de Diyoza.  
“Não sei, eu não fico com ela. Eu sou divorciada do pai dela e ele que ficou com a guarda, ela só veio passar o final de semana comigo. Ai ela desmaiou e eu a trouxe para cá.”  
“Vou chamar a doutora Josephine e faremos uns exames nela, ok?”  
“Ok, obrigada, doutora Griffin.” Ela coloca a mão sob o ombro de Abby e se senta ao lado da filha.  
“Eu já volto” Ela sai da baia e vai atrás de Josephine.

“Doutora Lightbourne, Diyoza precisa de uma avaliação sua” Abby fala com Josephine e vai andando junto com ela.  
“Não dá conta, Griffin?” Josephine para de andar e olha para Abby.  
“Eu dou, mas ela está com uma infecção na orelha direita e desmaiou hoje, eu preciso que você desse uma olhada.”  
“Peça para...” Josephine dá uma olhada em volta e aponta para o primeiro médico que vê. “Peça para a doutora McIntyre.” Ela fala e sai andando.  
“Mas doutora Light ... porcaria” Abby resmunga e vai falar com doutora McIntyre. “Doutora McIntyre, sou a doutora Griffin, minha paciente precisa de uma consulta, ela está com infecção na orelha direita e teve um desmaio hoje e eu pedi para doutora Lightbourne dar uma olhada nela, mas ela pediu para eu falar com a senhora.”   
“Certo, eu posso dar uma olhada na sua paciente, doutora Griffin.” Elas saem andando.  
“Ela está na baia 4” Abby aponta.  
“Então vamos.”

“Oi Diyoza, eu sou a doutora McIntyre, posso dar uma olhada em você?” Ela tira um otoscópio do bolso.  
“Pode” A menina fala com uma voz doce e calma.  
“Ela está com uma infecção na orelha, espero que não precise de cirurgia. Me conta sobre o desmaio dela de hoje.” Ela olha para a mãe da menina.  
“Eu e ela estávamos brincando, e ela se levantou para pegar uma boneca, não sei o que aconteceu e eu virei para colocar um urso no canto e quando eu olhei ela estava no chão se debatendo.” Harper olha para Abby.  
“Preciso fazer uma tomografia nela” Harper fala para a mãe da menina. “Doutora Griffin, pode ir agendar uma para amanhã de manhã?” ela olha para Abby que acena que sim.

A cirurgia de Elis foi muito complicada e delicada, Marcus fez tudo o que pôde, mas, infelizmente, Elis veio a óbito. Ele não sabia como falar para Abby sobre sua mãe, ele vai pensando o caminho inteiro até que esbarra em Abby.  
“Doutora Griffin, me desculpa.”  
“Tudo bem.”  
“Aproveitando que você está aqui, preciso falar contigo.” Ele a puxa para um canto. “Eu fiz a cirurgia na sua mãe, e você sabe que eu tinha que fazer tudo o que estivesse em meu alcance para manter sua mãe vida. Mas eu falhei, e ...” ele respira fundo “ela veio a óbito.”  
“Ma-Marcus, como assim” Abby fica em choque “mi-minha mãe está morta?”  
“Infelizmente ... sim.”   
“Marcus, não acredito nisso.” Ela começa a chorar e ele a abraça “me ... me sol-” o abraço fica confortável e ela chora mais.  
“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Ele passa a mão esquerda sobre o cabelo loiro de Abby. “Eu estarei aqui.” Ele fala espontaneamente.  
“Obrigada” Abby o abraça e eles ficam assim até ela se acalmar. “Obrigada, Marcus.” Ela se solta do abraço.  
“De nada, Abby.” Ele limpa as lágrimas dela. “Você sempre terá um ombro amigo para chorar.” Ele dá um sorriso e Abby não aguenta e sorri de volta.  
“Obrigada. Vamos fingir que esse momento nunca aconteceu, ok?” Ela dá um passo para trás.  
“Ok!” Ele fala e ela se vira e sai andando, ainda abalada mas não demonstra tanto.

Abby entra na sala de espera e se joga na cama chorando. Ela ouve a porta abrir e dá uma espiada, e era Marcus entrando. Ele se sentou ao pé da cama e a encarou.  
“Eu sei como é difícil perder alguém próximo, principalmente quando é pai ou mãe. Eu perdi meu pai em um acidente de carro, ele teve traumatismo craniano, eu tinha 8 anos. E desde então eu quis ser neurocirurgião para salvar os pais dos outros meninos.” Abby não fala nada, se senta na cama e olha para ele. “Eu ficarei aqui com você até você se acalmar, ok?” Ele se encosta na parede e puxa ela para perto.  
“Marcus, você não precisa fazer isso.” Ela tenta não ficar abraçada com ele mas era quase que impossível, e ela acabou resistindo.  
“Não se preocupa com nada, eu já falei com o chefe Jaha e ele falou para você tirar o dia para você e pediu para eu te fazer companhia.” Ele a abraça.

Marcus e Abby ficam um tempo assim até que Raven entra no quarto e eles se assustam e se separam, Raven fica olhando fixamente para Marcus e ele se retira do quarto. Abby a olha com um olhar bravo.  
“O que foi?” Raven para e pensa. “Abby, você está gostando do doutor Kane. Não pode isso, ele é nosso médico atendente.”   
“E daí? Não quero falar sobre isso agora.” Abby se joga na cama.  
“Eu vou ficar aqui, quietinha e depois saio” Raven se deita na cama ao lado e cochila.  
Abby fica lá por um tempo até que fica inquieta e vai andar pelo hospital. Chefe Jaha vê e a manda para casa descansar, ela como era teimosa tentou não ir, mas ele a convenceu e ela foi. Passou o resto do dia em casa. Marcus ficou preocupado com ela e assim que terminou o turno ligou para saber como ela estava. Ela disse que estava melhor e ele ficou mais aliviado, ele foi para casa e tentou dormir, mas nada tirava aquela loira baixinha de seus pensamentos, pegou o celular e ligou para Abby. A chamou para dar uma volta e ela aceitou. Eles foram ao observatório, chegando lá teve um clima e acabou rolando um beijo, dessa vez por parte de Abby.

“O que foi isso?” Ele fala após se separarem.  
“Não sei.” Ela faz uma cara pensativa. “Vamos chamar de esperança.” Ela dá um sorriso e ele retribui.  
“Gostei.” Ele a abraça e eles apreciam a vista juntos. “Eu pensei que seria só um homem que transou com uma mulher do bar e a esqueceria, mas ontem, na hora em que eu te dei a notícia de sua mãe e eu te abracei, percebi que você era o que eu mais queria para minha vida.” Abby vira para Marcus e o beija.   
“Eu gosto de quando você faz isso” Ela fala e ele dá um sorriso entre o beijo. “Acho que se minha mãe não tivesse morrido eu estaria te odiando ainda.”   
“Você me odiava?”  
“Sim.”  
“O que eu fiz?”  
“Você tentou me beijar sem ter me dado comida. Só me deu bebida, que por sinal eu que paguei.” Ela se afastou dele.  
“Você saiu antes que eu pudesse falar algo.” Ele tenta se aproximar dela, mas ela dá um passo para trás.  
“Marcus, eu preciso ir para casa, estou cansada.” Ela inventa qualquer desculpa e ele a leva embora.

“Tchau, Abby.” Ele estaciona o carro na frente da casa dela e ela desce.  
“Tchau.” Ela desce do carro e entra sem olhar para trás. Fecha a porta e sobe, se joga na cama e dorme do mesmo jeito em que chegou. Marcus foi para a casa e tentou dormir, ele conseguiu dormir mais ou menos 3 horas, e começaram a bipar ele. Ele se levantou as pressas e foi para o hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby acordou cedo, mas não foi trabalhar pois precisava arrumar as papeladas do velório de sua mãe. Saiu de casa por volta das 08h30, chegou ao escritório as 09h00. Conversou com a advogada. Abby saiu do escritório as 14h45, antes de ir para casa passou no hospital. Entrou e encontrou logo com Marcus, ele tentou falar com ela, mas foi ignorado. Abby subiu para falar com o chefe.

“Chefe, licença” ela entra na sala dele “eu tenho os papéis para o velório de minha mãe.”  
“Sente-se Abby, para quando você marcou?”  
“Quarta-feira” ela se senta “será as 12h00”  
“Depois de amanhã, certo.”  
“Chefe, posso voltar ao trabalho?” Ela fala esperançosa.   
“Não, você tem que descansar, acabou de perder sua mãe.”  
“Chefe, eu tenho uma paciente para cuidar.”  
“Eu peço para outro médico cuidar dela. Irei pedir a Lexa”  
“Lexa? Quem é essa?” Ela fica curiosa.  
“Ela é nossa nova médica de trauma, a antiga, Josephine, pediu os papéis e foi para outro hospital.”  
“A sim, então, estou indo.” Ela se levanta.  
“Para sua casa, Gasparzinho.”  
“Para de me chamar de Gasparzinho, não tenho mais 5 anos ... espera, como o senhor sabe do meu apelido?”  
“Eu que te dei.”  
“Como assim? ‘Eu que te dei’” Abby faz uma voz grossa.  
“Eu não falo assim. E sim, fui eu quem te apelidou de Gasparzinho.”  
“Por que justo o senhor?”  
“Porque eu cuidava de você enquanto sua mãe fazia as cirurgias, e você sempre sumia das minhas vistas e te apelidei assim, era só eu te chamar de Gasparzinho que você aparecia.” Ele sorri com a lembrança.  
“Entendi, mas enfim, eu preciso ir.”  
“Tudo bem, amanhã você pode voltar ao trabalho!”  
“Obrigada, chefe.” Abby não consegue esconder a animação e sai da sala do chefe pulando de alegria. Ela acaba esbarrando em Marcus. “Me desculpa.”  
“Não foi nada.” Ele arruma o jaleco.  
“Aqui está.” Ela entrega os papéis que caíram no chão após trombar com ele. Ela vai subindo os olhos e ela nunca se deu conta de tão lindo que ele era “dispersa Abby.” Ela pensa.  
“Obrigado.” Ele pega os papéis e dá um sorriso.  
“E-eu preciso ir.”  
“Tudo bem.” Ele fala confuso e segue o seu caminho.

Abby sai do hospital e ela estava ofegante, isso nunca aconteceu com ela. Ela tentou esquecer aquele moreno bonito de seus pensamentos, mas tudo o que ela fazia ela lembrava da noite anterior e dois beijos que eles tiveram. Abby não se aguentou e foi ligar para Marcus, assim que ela pegou o celular para ligar aparece uma ligação dele.

“Destino ou não, vou atender e ver no que dá.” Ela fala em voz alta e atende. “Alô.” Ela muda a voz para atender a ligação.  
“Abby, desculpa ligar assim, mas eu queria saber se quer sair comigo. Prometo que eu pago dessa vez, e não tento te beijar sem te dar comida.” Ele dá uma risada.  
“Vamos, que não seja no Joe, porque ele ficou tirando sarro de mim.”   
“Te levo onde quiseres.”  
“Ok, vamos no Fremont Brewing. Lá tem cerveja artesanal, muito boa.”  
“Perfeito, te pego as 17h00 tudo bem?”  
“Combinado! Até lá.”  
“Até.” Ele fala e ela desliga o telefone. 

Abby olha no relógio e são 16h12, ela sobe e toma uma banho, se troca, coloca um vestido vermelho justo, um salto alto bege fino, cabelo solto com uns cachos definidos com babyliss, uma maquiagem simples e uma pequena bolsa preta. Ela termina de se arrumar e uma buzina apita em frente sua casa, ela desce as escadas e sai de casa. Tranca a porta e quando olha Marcus estava com um terno todo preto, um sapato social preto, cabelo penteado para o lado e a barba arrumada. Abby não conseguiu se segurar e abriu a boca, ele chegou perto, levou o queixo de Abby e deu um beijo.

“Boa tarde, Abby.” Ele dá um sorriso após o beijo.  
“Boa tarde, Kane.” Ela fala provocando.  
“Ei, e o que aconteceu com o ‘Marcus’ de ontem?” Ele finge estar chateado.  
“Então eu posso te chamar de Marcus, gostei.” Ela dá um sorriso e anda em direção ao carro.  
“Claro que pode!” Ele abre a porta para ela entrar.  
“Obrigada, Marcus.” Ela se senta e ele bate a porta.

Marcus dirige até o Fremont Brewing e ele estaciona, ele desce primeiro e abre a porta para Abby e a ajuda a sair do carro. 

“Obrigada.” Ela ajeita o vestido e espera ele trancar o carro.  
“Vamos?” Ele para do lado dela.  
“Vamos!” Ele segura na cintura dela e eles entram ao bar.   
“Mesa reservada no nome de Abigail Griffin, por favor.” Abby fala com a balconista e ela aponta para uma mesa perto da janela. “Obrigada.” Eles vão andando para lá, de mãos dadas, como se somente eles estivessem no estabelecimento.

Eles ficam um tempo lá, conversa vai, conversa vem, bebida vai, bebida vem, e eles resolvem sair dali. Marcus paga a conta e eles vão para a casa de Abby. Eles entram e sobem, antes de Abby abrir a porta do quarto Marcus a beija e a pega no colo, ele abre a porta do quarto e a joga na cama, tira a camiseta e volta a beijá-la. Ele a ajuda a tirar o vestido e volta para onde tinha terminado. Após muitas horas, ela cai cansada na cama, Marcus a puxa para perto e ela deita sob o peito dele e eles adormecem. Abby acorda e Marcus a estava encarando, ela dá um sorriso para ele e o beija.

“Vou tomar um banho, preciso ir para o hospital mais tarde.” Ele se levanta e vai para o banheiro. Abby se enrola em um roupão que ficava atrás da porta de seu quarto, pega uma toalha branca de algodão e leva para Marcus no banheiro.  
“Aqui está uma toalha, tem umas roupas do meu irmão aqui em casa, se quiser pegar alguma, pode pegar.” Ela pendura a toalha perto do box do banheiro e vai escovar os dentes. “Se quiser escova, tem uma aqui no armário.”  
“Você tem tudo aqui, estava me esperando?” Ele abre o box e se seca na toalha enquanto aguarda a resposta de Abby.  
“Não.” Ela cospe o enxaguante bucal. “Meu irmão nunca traz nada, e eu sempre deixo algumas coisas de higiene aqui no meu banheiro, porquê se eu deixar no banheiro de hospedes ele leva embora e nunca tem. Aqui tem sabonete, pasta de dente, escova de dente, fio dental e assim vai.”  
“Uau, você é bem preparada para essas coisas.” Ele pega uma escova da mão de Abby e escova os dentes.  
“Vou pegar uma roupa do meu irmão, espero que te sirva.” Ela sai do banheiro, se troca e volta com um short moletom preto, uma camiseta branca e uma cueca para Marcus.  
“Obrigada.” Ele se troca. “Deu certinho, nem será preciso eu trazer as minhas roupas para cá.” Ele fala e ela se assusta. “O que foi? Acha que eu falei isso muito cedo?”  
“Não, é que eu não pensei que você tinha os mesmos pensamentos que eu.”  
“Bom, agora sabe.” Ele dá um beijo nela. “Como vou começar a dormir para cá, vou começar a fazer o seu café da manhã também, começarei por hoje.” Ele desce as escadas e começa a preparar um café da manhã, Abby fica no quarto arrumando a cama. Um cheiro delicioso invade o quarto e ela desce para ir ver o que ele tinha feito.  
“Uau, que cheiro bom.” Ela entra na cozinha. “O que é?”  
“Waffle Belga, café preto e umas frutas.”  
“Além de lindo, cheiroso, neurocirurgião é cozinheiro, tudo o que eu queria.” Ela dá um sorriso e se senta.  
“Nada, porque eu já sou tudo.” Ele dá um sorriso e se senta.  
“Você é muito convencido, sabia?” Ela usa uma ironia.  
“Sim.” Ele come um pedaço do waffle. “Mas você gosta.”  
“ha ha ha. Preciso ir.” Ela olha no relógio e se levanta. “Te vejo no hospital.” Ela dá um beijo nele e sai de casa comendo uma maça. 

Abby chega no hospital e encontra Octavia, sua melhor amiga.  
“Oc, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.” Abby chega perto de Octavia e elas param de andar.  
“Está sorrindo, animada. Transou.” Octavia fala e cruza os braços.  
“Sim, e ainda foi com o Dr.Alfa.”  
“Abigail, você transou com o Dr.Alfa?” Raven chega com um copo de café e Octavia tira da mão dela,  
“Fala baixo, e sim, eu transei com ele.” Ela dá um sorriso.  
“E aí, foi bom?” Octavia fica curiosa.  
“Foi ótimo. Ele falou sobre ‘morar’.” Ela faz aspas com os dedos. “Comigo.”  
“Abby, ele está tão na sua.” Octavia fala e dá risada.  
“Eu sei, e a frase do Greg não brilha em você.” Ela revira os olhos e sai andando.  
“Mas, e eu, o Murphy e a Oc? nós iriamos morar lá.”  
“Vocês ainda irão, porém Marcus também.” Abby fala e para no balcão para pegar a ficha da paciente dela.  
“Eu preciso ir.” Octavia fala e vai andando.  
“Eu também, até mais, Abby.” Raven sai e sobe as escadas.

Abby pega os documentos e vai ver Diyoza.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oi pequenina.” Abby entra no quarto em que Diyoza está.  
“Doutora Griffin!” A pequena se empolga com a presença de Abby.  
“Como está nossa pequena heroína?”  
“Ela está bem, e está pronta para a cirurgia.” A mãe de Diyoza se aproxima da menina e dá um beijo na testa dela.  
“Irei chamar o doutor Kane.” Abby fecha a ficha de Diyoza e quando vai sair Marcus entra.  
“Bom dia. Como que nossa Heroína?” Ele entra na sala.  
“Doutor Kane!” A pequena fica feliz. “Eu estou bem.”  
“Que bom. Chamaremos as enfermeiras e te levaremos para a cirurgia, ok?” Ele se aproxima da cama dela.  
“Aham.” Ela balança a cabeça positivamente e dá um sorrisinho.  
“Doutora Griffin, pode chamar as enfermeiras?” Marcus pergunta para Abby.  
“Sim senhor.” Ela se vira e vai chamar as enfermeiras. 

Ela volta com as enfermeiras e eles vão com a pequena para a cirurgia. Após duas horas de cirurgia eles saem de lá, as enfermeiras deixam Diyoza no quarto dela e Abby vai falar com o Chefe Jaha.

“Chefe, graças a Deus eu encontrei o senhor.”  
“Mas eu sempre estive aqui. Mas pode falar, o que queres?” Ele se ajeita na cadeira.  
“É sobre minha mãe, eu cancelei o velório e mandei cremar o corpo.”  
“Senta aí.” Ele aponta para a cadeira.  
“Licença.” Ela se senta. “Eu mandei cremar, as cinzas estão aqui.” Ela levanta um pote pesado.  
“Certo, o que é para que fazer?” Ele mexe no pote.  
“Então, nada, quer dizer, preciso que o senhor me fale o lugar favorito dela.”  
“Sabe o pico Monte Rainier?”  
“Sim senhor.”  
“Ela me disse uma vez que se ela fosse cremada ela gostaria de ter as cinzas jogadas lá de cima.”  
“Obrigada, chefe.” Abby se levanta e pega o pote com a mão direita, ela segura como se fosse um neném recém-nascido.  
“Não tem por onde.”

Abby sai da sala do chefe e coloca o pote das cinzas de sua mãe no seu armário. Arruma lá e sai para ajudar na pediatria.

“Doutora Griffin.” Marcus se aproxima.  
“Marcus.” Ela para de andar e ele fica de frente para ela.  
“Como posso ajudar?” Ela cruza o braço.  
“Calma, você me chamou de Marcus novamente.” Ele dá um sorriso. “Eu já disse que gosto quando me chama de Marcus?”  
“Sim.” Ela retribui o sorriso.  
“Que bom!”  
“Mas agora me diz, o que queres?”  
“As cinzas da tua mãe, onde a jogaremos?”   
“Jogaremos?” Ela repete confusa.  
“Eu e você, você e eu.” Ele aponta o dedo para ela e depois para ele e fala fazendo graça.  
“Palhaço.” Ela dá risada. “Jogaremos do pico Monte Rainier.”  
“Aquele que dá para ver daqui?” Ele aponta com a mão direita para um pico pelo telhado de vidro do hospital.  
“Aquele mesmo.”  
“Você tem ideia de que é muito alto aquele pico, né?”  
“Sim senhor.” Ela balança a cabeça positivamente.  
“E ainda sim quer jogar as cinzas de lá?” Ele cruza os braços e a encara.  
“Sim Marcus, eu quero. Se você não quiser ir mais, eu peço para Octavia ir comigo.” Ela começa a andar e o deixa para trás.  
“Eu vou com você.” Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão direita no ombro dela.  
“Ótimo.” Ela dá um sorriso. “Iremos amanhã de tarde.” Ela segue andando.  
“Combinado.” Eles continuam andando juntos, Marcus continua com a mão direita sob o ombro direito de Abby, e eles nem se dão conta que estão em público, muito menos que estão no hospital. Abby chega perto da pediatria e entra na sala Marcus levanta a mão direita e sai andando. 

“Olha só, se não é o Marcus Kane.” Uma voz conhecida fala com Marcus e ele olha para trás para ver quem é.  
“Olha só, se não é o Jacapo Sinclair.” Marcus para e vai cumprimentar Sinclair. “A que devo a honra da visita do meu melhor amigo?”   
“Visita.” Sinclair repete debochando de Marcus. “Eu vim para trabalhar aqui.”  
“Você o que?” Marcus pergunta indignado.  
“Sim, eu vim para trabalhar aqui no Kindred Hospital Bardo - First Hill.”  
“Você só pode estar tirando uma com minha cara.” Marcus solta uma risada nervosa.  
“Não, eu vim a pedido do Chefe Jaha. Sou o mais novo cirurgião plástico do Kindred Hospital Bardo.”  
“A pronto ‘mais novo cirurgião plástico.’” Marcus fala fazendo uma voz engraçada e umas caretas. “Jacapo, você não é novo nem ferrando. Você é o mais velho se duvidar.” Marcus dá risada.  
“Kane, tu me respeita.” Ele começa a andar. “Vai, seja um bom melhor amigo e me mostre o hospital.” Sinclair começa a andar.  
“Mostro.” Ele começa a andar e começa a falar.  
“Hm, Marcus Kane está apaixonado.”  
“Que? Por quê?” Marcus pergunta assustado quase se entregando.  
“Primeiro, está educado comigo. Segundo, você está com brilho nos olhos, igual quando você ficou com Callie pela primeira vez.”  
“Cala a boca Sinclair.” Marcus revira os olhos.  
“Deixa eu terminar? Obrigada. E terceiro, você ficou assustado e nervoso na hora que eu perguntei.” Ele para de andar e coloca a mão esquerda em uma maçaneta.  
“Da licença, Sinclair. O que está fazendo?” Marcus pergunta ao ver Sinclair abrir a porta.  
“Indo ver minha paciente. Eu já conhecia o Hospital. Obrigada pela companhia.” Ele entra na sala e deixa Marcus para fora.  
“Safado.” Marcus resmunga e sai andando.

Marcus passa o dia fazendo cirurgia e chega cansado em casa, toma um banho e deita esperando Abby chegar. Ela chega e ele a puxa para a cama, a enche de beijos e quando ele se dá conta, já está tirando a roupa de Abby. Como foi um dia estressante, nada melhor do que sexo para aliviar a pressão.

“Uau, Marcus.” Abby fala ofegante.  
“O quê?” Ele se vira para ela.  
“Foi muito bom.” Ela o joga na cama. “O que acha de mais uma?” Ela o beija e fica em cima dele.  
“Acho perfeito!” Ele a beija e vira Abby para ficar por cima.

*Bip, bip, bip, bip* 

“Porcaria.” Abby limpa os lábios com o polegar esquerdo e olha o pager. “É a Diyoza, Marcus, preciso ir.” Ela o empurra de cima dela e toma um banho rapidamente.  
“Você vai demorar?” Ele aparece na porta do box e entra para tomar banho.  
“Espero que não.” Ela sai de dentro do box e se enrola em uma toalha branca de algodão que estava pendurada perto da pia.  
“Antes de sair vem se despedir de mim.” Marcus fala e entra para baixo do chuveiro.  
“Pode deixar.” Ela sai do banheiro e se troca rapidinho, entra no banheiro e abre o box. Marcus estava lavando o cabelo, então nem a viu chegar. “Estou indo.” Ela beija ele, ele abre os olhos assustado.  
“Tá bom, se cuida, eu te amo.” Ele dá outro beijo nela e ela sai do banheiro.

“O que aconteceu?” Abby chega correndo ao quarto em que Diyoza estava.  
“Doutora Griffin, preciso que a senhora assine a alta de Diyoza.” Lexa vira.  
“Mas, doutora Woods, você poderia ter assinado.” Abby pega a caneta com a mão esquerda e assina a alta da pequena.  
“Sim, eu poderia, mas a médica que estava com o caso era você.” Lexa pega o papel da mão de Abby.  
“Somente isso?” Abby coloca a caneta de volta no bolso.  
“Sim. Pode ir.” Lexa fala para Abby.  
“Ok. Beijo minha pequena heroína.” Abby deixa um beijo na testa da pequena que estava dormindo. “Até mais.” Ela sai do quarto e volta para casa. 

Abby chega em casa e sobe, encontra Marcus dormindo, ele estava tão confortável que ela não quis acordar ele. Então se trocou, colocou o pijama de ursinho que ela tanto amava, escovou os dentes e deitou com Marcus. Ele a abraçou, e ela pegou no sono rapidamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby acordou lentamente e olhou para o lado, abriu um sorriso e beijou Marcus.  
“Está me vigiando a quanto tempo?” Ela coça os olhos e se senta na cama.  
“Há pouco tempo.” Ele dá um sorriso e deita nos peitos de Abby.  
“Sabia que você é uma criança, né?” Ela dá risada e segura ele.  
“Não.” Ele fecha o olho e fica lá deitado sob o peito de Abby. “O que aconteceu com Diyoza?”  
“Nada, Lexa só me chamou para assinar a alta.” Abby revira o olho.  
“Não acredito, ela fez eu perder sexo com minha namorada para ... Meu Deus.” Ele se senta e olha para Abby. “O que foi?” Ele parece preocupado com ela.  
“Nada, é que você usou a palavra namorada para me descrever.”  
“Você não gostou? Você não se considera minha namorada?” Ele se desespera.  
“Ei, calma.” Ela segura as mãos dele e faz caricias com o polegar. “Claro que me considero, só que eu me ainda não me acostumei com isso.” Ela senta no colo dele de frente.  
“Pode começar a se acostumar então.” Ele dá um sorriso e os braços dele envolvem o corpo de Abby.  
“Ok.” Ela dá risada e começa a beijar ele.  
“Abby.” Octavia abre a porta do quarto de Abby e vê Marcus por cima de Abby. “Ai meu Deus que nojo, pode desgrudar vocês dois.” Ela entra no quarto.  
“Bom dia para você também, Octavia.” Marcus sai de cima de Abby, limpa a boca com o polegar direito e se levanta.  
“Bom dia, Kane.” Ela se senta na cama.  
“O que você quer?” Abby arruma a blusa e limpa a boca.  
“Vocês sabiam que se tranca a porta quando vão transar, né?”   
“Você sabia que bate na porta antes de entrar, né?” Abby cruza os braços.  
“Mimimi.” Octavia revira os olhos.   
“Abby, preciso ir para o hospital, o chefe está me chamando.” Marcus deixa um beijo em Abby.  
“Tudo bem, se cuida, te encontro lá.” Ela dá um sorriso e retribui o beijo.  
“Tchau, Octavia.” Marcus abre a porta.  
“Tchau, Kane.” Ela acena. “Credo, como vocês são melosos.” Ela olha para Abby fazendo careta.  
“A, cala a boca.” Abby se levanta e vai escovar os dentes.  
“Eu preciso que você peça para seu namorado me ajudar.” Octavia encosta na parede do banheiro e olha para Abby.  
“O que você quer?” Abby seca a boca e olha para Octavia pelo espelho.  
“Chegou um novo atendente da cardiologia no hospital, e eu queria que Marcus conversasse com ele para eu ajudar.”  
“Mas somos internas de Becca, não sei se ela vai-“ Octavia interrompe Abby.  
“Você vai pedir para ele ou não?”  
“Eu vou.” Abby revira os olhos e sai do banheiro.  
“Obrigada Abby, você é incrível.” Octavia dá um sorriso e sai do quarto.  
“Ha ha, obrigada.” Abby abre o guarda-roupa e se troca, coloca uma calça moletom cinza, uma camiseta regata branca, e um chinelo preto, ela prende o cabelo em um coque largo. Arruma a cama e desce para comer.  
“Bom dia, Abby.” Raven fala comendo sucrilhos sentada na bancada da cozinha.  
“Bom dia, Raven. Desce daí.” Abby entra na cozinha e vai pegar café.  
“BOM DIA.” Murphy entra na cozinha gritando.  
“Cacete, Murphy.” Abby fala assustada. “Bom dia.” Ela coloca o café na xicara e bebe um pouco.  
“Boa, Murphy.” Raven fala dando risada.  
“O que eu perdi?” Octavia entra na cozinha e vai para a geladeira.  
“Murphy assustando Abby.” Raven termina de comer a vai lavar a tigela.  
“Não acredito, eu odeio vocês.” Octavia fala e coloca um pouco de café na garrafa térmica.  
“O que a gente fez?” Murphy pergunta.  
“Assustaram ela e nem me chamaram para eu ver a cena.” Octavia revira os olhos.  
“Eu odeio vocês três.” Abby pega a xicara e sobe.  
“Também te amamos.” Raven fala e vira para os dois. “Amanhã assustamos ela, só que de noite, de manhã ela estará mais esperta.”  
“Fechado.” Os três dão um sorriso e cada um vai para seu quarto.

Marcus volta para a casa e sobe para se trocar e buscar Abby no hospital para irem subir o pico, ele coloca uma roupa de caminhada que achou no guarda-roupa do irmão de Abby, calçou um tênis preto, penteou o cabelo e pegou uma troca de roupa para Abby e saiu de casa para irem lá.  
“Oi.” Ele se aproxima de Abby e dá um beijo nela.  
“Oi.” Ela retribui o beijo.  
“Eu trouxe uma muda de roupa para você.” Ele estende uma bolsa.  
“Hã? Roupa? Pra que?” Ela pega a bolsa confusa.  
“Vamos subir o pico hoje.” Ele dá um sorriso.  
“Entendi, vou me trocar e eu já volto.” Ela deixa um beijo na bochecha dele e sai.  
“Eu falei que estava apaixonado, não falei?” Sinclair chega perto de Marcus e olha a paisagem de fora do hospital.  
“Vai caçar bode.” Marcus revira os olhos e observa Abby entrar no vestiário.  
“Vai negar?” Sinclair cruza os braços e encosta na parede.  
“Não.”  
“Marcus Kane, o pegador de internas.” Sinclair abre as mãos como se aparecesse uma faixa e dá risada.  
“Palhaço.” Marcus cai na gargalhada.  
“Vamos?” Abby se aproxima dos dois.  
“Abby, esse é o meu melhor amigo. Siclair, essa é minha namorada.” Marcus os apresenta.

“Prazer, Jacapo Sinclair.” Ele estende a mão para Abby.  
“Prazer, Abby Griffin.” Ela o cumprimenta.  
“Agora precisamos ir, depois marcamos alguma coisa.” Marcus fala.  
“Foi um prazer te conhecer, Abby.” Sinclair dá um sorriso.  
“O prazer foi meu.” Ela retribui o sorriso e sai andando.  
“Tchau, boi.” Marcus levanta a mão direita e vai atrás de Abby.  
“Boi?” Abby repete confusa.  
“Apelidos.” Marcus dá risada.  
“Hm.”   
“E ai, pronta para subir o pico com seu namorado?” Ele pula para a frente dela.  
“Claro.” Ela dá um sorriso e ele a beija.

Marcus dirige por mais ou menos meia hora, e nesse tempo, Abby foi fazendo todas as palhaçadas que ela sabia, Marcus estacionou o carro, desceu antes de Abby e fez como ele sempre faz, abriu a porta para ela descer do carro. Pegou uma bolsa grande, colocou com cuidado o pote com as cinzas e fechou a bolsa, Abby tomou a bolsa da mão de Marcus, colocou em suas costas, e começou a subir. Marcus começou a dar risada de Abby e ela não entendeu o porquê e o questionou.  
“Que tanto que você dá risada?” Ela para no meio do caminho e o encara.  
“É que está engraçado você andando com essa bolsa gigante.” Ele dá risada.  
“Dá licença.” Ela ajeita a bolsa e volta a subir o pico.  
“Acha que tem tamanho.” Ele acompanha ela dando risada.  
“Eu tenho.”

Eles demoraram uma hora e meia para subir o pico inteiro, eles sobem, Marcus tira o pote da bolsa de Abby, e entrega para ela, pega a mochila e espera ela despejar as cinzas, ele respeitou o espaço dela. Abby terminou de despejar as cinzas e virou para Marcus chorando, correu e o abraçou, Marcus envolveu os seus braços no corpo de Abby e a abraçou, ficou abraçado com ela até ela se acalmar.

“Obrigada.” Ela fala o abraçando mais forte. Ele permanece em silêncio, ele sempre respeitou o tempo das pessoas, quer dizer, nem sempre.  
“O que aconteceu?” Ele pergunta acariciando o ombro dela.  
“É que eu não tenho mais família.” A mulher que já estava calma, volta a chorar. “Minha mãe, está morta. Meu pai, sabe lá Deus onde está. Meu irmão, mora no México. Não tenho ninguém.” Ela volta a abraçar Marcus.  
“Eu estou aqui para você, por você.” Ele retribui o abraço. Ela não fala nada, só acena com a cabeça e se aprofunda mais no abraço dele. Ele deixa um beijo na cabeça dela

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, Abby já estava calma, Marcus entrelaçou os seus dedos com o de Abby, e desceram o pico. Uma hora e meia depois, eles já estavam dentro do carro e prontos para ir para casa. Abby estava extremamente cansada com tudo e adormeceu no caminho, Marcus dirigiu até o trailer dele, pois estava mais perto do que a casa de Abby, ele estacionou o carro, arrumou a cama e voltou para pegar ela. Abriu a porta e pegou ela no colo com cuidado, colocou ela na cama e foi tomar um banho para dormir também. Tomou um banho quente, colocou um pijama listrado, escovou os dentes e deitou com Abby, a abraçou e dormiu.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus foi bipado no meio da noite, aproximadamente três da manhã, ele se trocou e foi para o hospital. Passou na recepção, pegou a ficha do paciente e foi atende-lo, ou melhor, atende-la. Ele entrou, examinou, terminou e pediu para chamar uma médica neonatal, já que a paciente estava grávida, poucos minutos depois, uma baixa morena, entra na sala.

“Olá, Echo. Eu sou a doutora Cartwig.” Marcus encarou a mulher e rapidamente se retirou da sala.

“Credo, parece que viu um fantasma.” Sinclair chega perto de Marcus.  
“Quem me dera.” Ele fala com deboche.  
“O que foi?” Sinclair para de andar, cruza os braços e encara Marcus.  
“Callie está aqui.”   
“Aqui no Kindred Hospital Bardo - First Hill?” Ele arregala os olhos.   
“Sim, Sinclair, aqui no hospital.” Marcus revira os olhos e sai andando.  
“Mas, e Abby, o que vais fazer?”  
“Nossa, ainda tem a questão dela, eu me fo...“ Ele para de falar porquê esbarra em alguém.  
“Olha por onde anda.” A mulher fala e ele a encara. “Marcus?”   
“Callie.” Ele não fica nada animado em ver a mulher. O pager dele começa a apitar e ele olha. “Callie, eu preciso ir, foi bom te ver?” Ele fala e sai correndo.  
“Salvo pelo bongo.” Sinclair aparece correndo junto com Marcus e dando risada.

Eles correm até a sala de trauma, um dos pacientes de Sinclair estava tendo convulsão, Marcus desceu a cama, e tentou estabilizar o paciente, e, conseguiu. Ele saiu de lá, e foi para fora do hospital tomar um ar, e encontra Abby chegando.

“Bom dia.” Ela dá um beijo nele.  
“Bom dia.” Ele retribui.   
“Eu peguei essa roupa na sua casa, não sei de quem era, mas espero não ter problema.”  
“Não tem.” Ele dá um sorriso. “Hoje você ficará a serviços do Sinclair, espero que não tenha problema em aguentar em velho cirurgião plástico.” Ele dá risada.  
“Nenhum.” Ela olha o pager dela. “Marcus, preciso ir, ele já começou a me bipar.” Ela beija Marcus. “Te vejo mais tarde.”  
“Tudo bem.” Ele retribui o beijo. “Até mais tarde.” Ela se vira e sai andando, Marcus a observa e volta a pensar sobre o que ele vai fazer em questão da Callie e Abby.

Após um tempo, Marcus entra, e, graças a Deus ele tinha cirurgia para fazer, chamou uns internos, se preparou, e entrou para a cirurgia. O paciente estava com o tumor em grau I. Marcus começou a cirurgia, ele levou em média de quatro horas para terminar a cirurgia, saiu de lá e nem lembrava mais do problema com a Callie. Ele foi terminar de fazer o trabalho, deu 20h00 ele e Abby estavam se arrumando para ir embora. Estava um dia frio, acabará de chover, então Abby colocou uma blusa quente, Marcus a ajudou tirando o cabelo dela de dentro da blusa, e quando ia sair com ela, Callie se aproxima.

“Não olha, só vamos.” Marcus fala para Abby e ambos se viram e começam a andar.  
“Marcus.” Ela o chama, ele para e vira lentamente.  
“Callie.”   
“Vocês se conhecem de onde?” Abby pergunta em um sussurro.  
“Prazer, Callie Cartwig Kane.” Ela estende a mão.  
“Kane” Abby repete confusa.  
“E você é a mulher que está transando com meu marido?” Ela usa um tom de deboche.  
“Marcus, você é.” Ela pensa, respira fundo e fala. “Casado?”  
“Abby eu posso explicar.” Ele fala segurando a mão dela.  
“Então você não contou que era casado?” Callie cruza os braços.  
“Callie, agora não.” Ele fala nervoso.  
“Marcus, me solta.” Abby se contorce. “Eu vou para casa com Octavia.” Ela se vira e sai andando.  
“Então esse era o motivo de eu ter sido ignorada o dia inteiro, né?”   
“Primeiramente, quem te contou?”   
“Sinclair.”  
“Filho da puta.” Ele chuta a parede.  
“Ei, calma.” Ela segura os braços dele por trás.  
“Eu.” Ele respira fundo. “Eu preciso ir para casa pensar sobre o que vou fazer.” Ele se solta de Callie e sai andando, entra no carro, bate no volante e fica por um tempo dentro do carro com a cabeça encostada no volante. Quando ele se acalma, dirige em direção ao trailer, entra, toma banho, se joga na cama e apaga.

**Author's Note:**

> minha primeira fic sendo postada então me desculpem qualquer coisa.


End file.
